Ta croyance sera récompensée
by Destielisrealbiatch
Summary: Les Winchester s'arrêtent en Ohio pour un loup-garou. Le William Mc Kingley High School se serait bien passé de cette publicité. Aux trousses des Winchester, celui qui est connu comme le Trickster entend bien mettre son petit grain de sel dans cette histoire. Qu'elles sont sexys ces cheerleaders! Warning: lemon détaillé, âmes sensibles s'abstenir!


Je ne sais pas si c'est le soleil qui m'a tapé trop fort sur la tête, mais voilà pondue cette petite bulle de lemon. Ca fait pas mal de temps que je n'en avais pas écrit, alors soyez indulgents siouplait :D

EDIT : voilà la version arrangée !

* * *

La porte du Glee Club claqua derrière elle, étouffant les murmures désapprobateurs de ses camarades de classe. Elle avait provoqué un tollé en quittant les lieux, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas : Rachel Berry n'était qu'une sale petite garce égoïste. Une cheerleader s'était faite attaquer par un psychopathe dans les vestiaires, mais non, au lieu de tenter de surmonter cette épreuve, elle ne pensait qu'à elle et aux solos qu'elle pourrait aller chanter aux Régionales.

**- Mais Quinn, ce n'est pas en ressassant le passé qu'on va faire revenir cette fille. Les flics ont arrêté l'assassin, on est en sécurité maintenant. Justement...Rachel pourrait lui rendre hommage !** avait répondu Finn devant le regard assassin de Quinn. Quel crétin celui-là aussi. Toujours à défendre sa petite-amie envers et contre tout, prêt à lui donner le bon Dieu sans confession. Et dans le reste de ses camarades, évidemment, il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient tous, c'est que Quinn était certainement la dernière personne à qui cette fille avait parlé. C'était il y a quelques jours, peu après leur entrainement. Elles étaient les deux dernières, toutes les autres filles étaient déjà rentrées chez elles. Ce qui attristait le plus Quinn, c'est que cette fille, elle la voyait tous les jours depuis trois ans, et pourtant, elle ne connaissait même pas son prénom. Quinn avait quitté les vestiaires avant elle, sans un mot. Le lendemain matin, elle avait appris son décès, encore plus stupéfaite que les autres. _À quelques secondes près, ça aurait pu être moi _avait-elle pensé, traumatisée. Elle avait bien pensé à aller voir Mlle Pillsbury pour lui en parler, mais à peine arrivée à la porte, elle s'était rétractée. Elle savait que ça ne resterait pas secret, et une « réunion de soutien » dans le bureau de Figgins avec tous les professeurs ou même au Glee Club ne l'enchantait pas. Dents serrées, elle marchait maintenant dans les couloirs, jetant de temps à autres quelques regards par-dessus son épaule. Si Schuester ou un autre membre du Glee Club venait la rejoindre, elle était prête à lui cracher son venin. Mais rien de tout cela n'arriva. Elle se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers son casier mais fronça les sourcils en voyant un homme s'y tenir, concentré sur la combinaison de son verrou. À cette image, la fureur dans son ventre grandit encore. Elle avait envie d'aller passer ses nerfs sur lui. Mais d'un autre côté...Si c'était _lui_, le tueur mystère ? Est-ce qu'il oserait revenir sur les lieux du crime ? Et si les flics avaient arrêté un innocent ? Si le coupable se baladait encore dans les couloirs du lycée ? Un frisson d'effroi lui parcourut l'échine. Il l'avait peut-être vue, pistée. _Peut-être était-elle la prochaine victime sur sa liste_.

Reculant de plusieurs pas, elle était déjà prête à hurler de tout son saoul, prête à passer pour une folle, lorsque l'homme se retourna vers elle avec un sourire, comme s'il avait senti sa présence depuis le début.

**- Bonjour ! On sèche les cours, hein ?**

**- …Qu…Qui êtes-vous ? Je…non, ne me parlez pas ! Je vais voir Figgins immédiatement, et les flics seront là en un claquement de doigts. **

Le brun qui se tenait en face d'elle eut un sourire amusé en l'entendant. _Un claquement de doigts_...Elle n'aurait pas pu mieux tomber. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant d'incliner sa tête sur le côté.

**- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, mademoiselle. Je ne suis pas celui que vous pensez et, deux agents du FBI sont déjà dans le bureau de votre proviseur.**

Quinn fronça les sourcils, incertaine. Elle n'avait pas précisé que Figgins était le proviseur du lycée, et pourtant, il semblait au courant. Ce qu'il disait ne pouvait donc être que la vérité. Elle le regarda de haut en bas : lui au contraire, n'avait rien d'un agent du FBI. Il ressemblait plutôt à un pion.

**- Et vous alors, vous êtes qui ?** Demanda-t-elle avec défi, pas aimable pour un sou, bien que rassurée.

**- La direction a demandé un surveillant, par mesure de sécurité. **

Quinn hocha la tête mais garda le silence avant d'aller vers lui.

**- Ça, c'est mon casier. Alors pas touche.**

**- Les règles, c'est les règles mam'selle…**

**- Vous êtes idiot, ou quoi ? Le coupable est un homme. Il a été arrêté. Et, j'ai vraiment la tête d'un serial killer pour vous ?!**

Il ne dit rien mais son sourire parla pour lui.

**- Et puis vous n'êtes pas censé avoir une pince ou j'sais pas quoi ? **Il se poussa, elle ouvrit son casier tout en secouant la tête. Les yeux de Gabriel se posèrent sur une des photos présentes dans le casier : Quinn, après son accouchement, tenant Beth contre elle. S'en rendant compte, la blonde fronça les sourcils avant de plaquer rapidement une main sur la photo, le foudroyant du regard. **– Vous gênez pas !**

Gabriel haussa les épaules et se recula avant de tourner les talons, sous le regard encore furieux de la cheerleader.

_**xxx**_

Plus tard, Quinn constata que ce surveillant n'avait pas menti : deux hommes en costard étaient entrés en plein cours d'histoire. Suite à cela, les interrogatoires s'étaient enchainés. Certains, sans cœur et égoïstes, s'en réjouissaient, parce que ça signifiait d'abord la suspension de tous cours. D'autres paniquaient, ce qui ne rendait pas la procédure très facile. Des deux agents fédéraux, le plus petit s'impatientait tandis que le plus grand tentait de se maintenir, comme s'il s'efforçait d'avoir assez de tact et de compassion pour deux. Alors qu'elle attendait son tour, à la suite d'autres élèves, Quinn poussa un petit cri en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule.

**- Woh ! Et ben dis donc, on est tendue mad'moiselle.**

Elle ferma les yeux sous l'exaspération en entendant cette voix. Elle la reconnaissait très bien : c'était le gardien. Encore. Se retournant, elle plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et le fusilla du regard.

**- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? Vous me suivez ? Vous n'avez pas un boulot à faire ? **L'homme se contenta de hausser les épaules, un sourire en coin. Ce même sourire qui l'agaçait mais qui le rendait aussi terriblement attirant. _Tu débloques Fabray_ se dit-elle en secouant la tête. _C'est sûrement le trop-plein d'émotions en si peu de temps. Ignore-le, et il finira bien par se lasser. Comme tous les autres. C'est pas parce qu'il est plus vieux que ça devrait changer_.

**- La majorité des élèves sont là, non ? Donc, je surveille là. Je veille à la sécurité.** Il inclina la tête tout en observant la cheerleader et se rapprocha d'elle, avant de baisser sa voix de quelques octaves. **– Vous n'allez pas vous évanouir, mademoiselle ?** Malgré elle, elle avait frissonné en sentant le souffle de l'homme s'écraser contre son oreille. Lui, fier de son petit coup, souriait toujours : c'était un jeu qui avait bien l'air de lui plaire. Le repoussant, devant les regards interrogateurs des autres, elle le toisa de haut en bas. **– Vous devenez lourd là, disparaissez. **Avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, un grand gaillard, Puck, se plaça entre eux. Il avait sûrement observé la scène, comme tout le monde.

**- Un problème avec lui, Quinn ?** Avait demandé Puck sans détacher son regard de Gabriel.

**- Aucun. Il allait justement partir. **Martela-t-elle. Gabriel haussa les mains en guise de réponse avant de se diriger à la fin de la queue d'élèves. _Quel trouduc_ se dit-elle, secouant la tête. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait, elle ne savait pas comment il se démerdait, mais il avait réussi à mettre tous ses sens en éveil. Juste comme ça. Jusqu'à _là_. Quel enfoiré.

_**xxx**_

Quand ce fut son tour, les agents fédéraux posèrent des questions plus ou moins indiscrètes sur la vie d'une cheerleader. Quinn se prêta maladroitement à l'exercice, malgré le regard des deux hommes face à elle, qu'elle jugeait tout sauf professionnel. Elle leur avoua malgré tout qu'elle pensait être la dernière personne à avoir vu la victime. Alors, ils avaient exigé qu'elle les emmène dans les vestiaires. Refaire les mêmes gestes. Leur indiquer où elle se tenait, avant la triste affaire. C'était aussi la première fois pour Quinn, la première fois qu'elle revenait sur ces lieux. Elle poussa un petit cri en voyant le banc maculé de sang et un des casiers complètement enfoncé. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Mais, une minute : les deux fédéraux étaient à l'autre bout de la salle, alors qui était derrière elle ?! Se dégageant vivement, elle se retourna, prête à attaquer s'il le fallait. Son cœur se calma lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent le visage rieur de Gabriel.

**- Encore vous ?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, à la fin ?!**

Les deux agents se retournèrent vers la jeune femme en l'entendant et eurent une mine déconfite en voyant Gabriel. Dean en serra les dents, ce qui lui donnait un air particulièrement constipé, mais Sam lui donna un petit coup de coude pour le forcer à reprendre rapidement contenance. Le châtain, fier du triple effet de surprise que venait de causer son entrée, haussa les épaules tout en lançant un sourire taquin à la jolie blonde.

**- Oh mais rien de très inapproprié. **Les deux froncèrent les sourcils. Quinn, un peu troublée, profita se ranger aux côtés des fédéraux.

**- Ils n'ont pas l'air de beaucoup vous aimer. Et moi, je fais confiance aux autorités. **L'ainé Winchester esquissa un sourire en coin en signe de victoire.

**- Oh mais ça va, du calme, du calme…Je voulais simplement vous poser une question.**

**- Vous importunez la jeune fille Monsieur, je crois que vous ferez mieux de nous suivre…**Interrompit Sam.

Mais cette fois, ce fut Quinn qui le coupa d'un signe de main, son regard toujours posé sur Gabriel.

**- Une question…Et vous me laissez tranquille ? J'ai votre parole ?**

**- Absolument !**

**- Bien…Allez-y.**

**- Comment avez-vous réagi après avoir entendu ce qui était arrivé à votre camarade ?**

**- J'ai prié.**

Une révélation pareille, aucun des trois hommes ne s'y attendait.

**- Vous avez…prié ?** S'étrangla Dean. Gabriel lui lança un regard noir, à peine remarqué.

**- Eh bien, oui. Prié pour que ça n'arrive plus, pour qu'il ne recommence pas…et ça a marché, puisque vous l'avez arrêté, n'est-ce pas ?**

Les faux agents, pris de court, hochèrent la tête avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, mal à l'aise. Comment dire à une jeune femme croyante que les circonstances de la mort appuyaient la thèse d'un loup-garou ?!

**- Vous pouvez dormir sur vos deux oreilles Mademoiselle, c'est le dernier évènement sinistre qui aura lieu dans ce lycée !**

Elle hocha la tête avant de les remercier et se dirigea vers la sortie, sans un regard pour Gabriel. Ce-dernier avait les Winchester à portée de main, mais après tout, il aurait bien un autre moment pour décider de leur faire tourner la tête, comme il savait si bien le faire. Pour l'instant, c'était la tête de quelqu'un d'autre qu'il avait envie de faire tourner.

_**xxx**_

23h30. Quinn sortit de sa salle de bains et se jeta sur son lit, vêtue de son peignoir, cheveux trempés. Elle était épuisée, autant physiquement que moralement. Elle plongea rapidement dans un profond sommeil réparateur. Mais alors qu'il était dénué de tout rêve, voilà qu'une étrange scène prenait place dans son sommeil.

Au début, elle ne comprit pas : elle était plaquée contre les casiers, ne pouvant distinguer que leur couleur grise. Elle essayait de tourner la tête mais n'y arrivait pas : le corps de quelqu'un se pressait contre le sien. C'était peut-être un cauchemar ? Peut-être rêvait-elle du mystérieux tueur ? Mais non : elle ne semblait pas effrayée. Finalement, c'est quand une voix, cette même voix qui la fait tant frissonner, se manifesta, qu'elle comprit réellement de quoi, ou plutôt, de qui elle était en train de rêver.

**- J'aime les femmes avec du caractère, je dois avouer que je suis servi…**

Alors qu'elle pensait qu'elle allait se retourner pour lui donner une gifle monumentale, elle s'étonna elle-même : elle s'était retournée avec douceur, et avait sauvagement plaqué ses lèvres contre celles de celui qui venait de prendre la parole. Gabriel. Il plaçait ses mains de part et d'autre de sa taille, la collant un peu à lui alors que sa langue venait à la rencontre de la sienne. Elles se cherchaient, puis se touchaient, d'abord timidement, avant d'entamer une danse endiablée. L'adolescente poussa un gémissement contre la bouche de Gabriel, qui ne put que sourire en constatant l'effet qu'un simple baiser pouvait lui procurer. Enfin, à bout de souffle, tous deux se détachèrent, une lueur à la fois amusée et coquine dans le regard.

**- Tu m'emmerderas toujours toi, hein… ?**

**- Un baiser et je deviens « tu » ? Intéressant…**

Il inclina son visage pour venir humer l'odeur de Quinn. Puis, lentement, il remonta ses lèvres au lobe d'oreille de Quinn, venant le titiller du bout des dents. Elle inclina sa tête en arrière et laissa reposer sa tête contre les casiers.

**- La ferme…Et puis je ne suis pas encore une femme, je ne suis pas majeure…Tu risques gros si on nous voit…**

Il mordit plus franchement son oreille, lui arrachant un léger cri. Fier de lui, il replaça alors son visage face à elle et posa un de ses doigts sur sa bouche.

**- Allons nous mettre à l'abri alors…**

Quinn s'agita dans son sommeil : elle n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait ce rêve, mais en même temps…en même temps elle était tellement curieuse de savoir ce qui allait pouvoir arriver…

Gabriel attrapa ensuite sa deuxième main avant de se diriger rapidement vers les vestiaires. En se rendant compte de leur destination, Quinn s'était stoppée et secouait vigoureusement la tête.

**- Non, pas ici. C'est hors de question qu'on fasse ça, ici !**

**- Et pourquoi pas, ma belle ? Regarde, il n'y a plus rien.** Un claquement de doigts, et casiers, bancs, avaient disparu. Quinn fronça les sourcils. Comment il avait fait ça ? Elle recula de plusieurs pas tout en le dévisageant.

**- Comment t'as fait ça ? T'es un magicien, ou un truc du genre, en fait ?**

L'archange ria un peu avant de se rapprocher d'elle et posa une main dans ses cheveux, les entortillant lentement.

**- Quelle importance…Tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve de toute façon... et je sais que tu me veux, Quinn. Tu me veux depuis que je t'ai murmuré à l'oreille.**

_Fichu subconscient_ maudit la concernée. Devant son manque de réponse, Gabriel en profita pour revenir à l'assaut de ses lèvres, et Quinn ne lutta pas longtemps avant de se prendre au jeu. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et frissonna en sentant les mains de l'homme remonter le long de ses cuisses…nues. Eh, attends une petite minute…Quinn se détacha à nouveau, et fronçant les sourcils, découvrit qu'elle était en tenue de cheerleading. Elle releva les yeux à Gabriel, comme s'il en était le fautif (si seulement elle savait…). Ce-dernier haussa les épaules souriant avant de caresser la peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Oh et puis merde, les rêves ça a du bon.

**- Merci au pervers qui a inventé ce truc là…**Murmura-t-il, approbateur, alors qu'il découvrait les formes de sa conquête sous son uniforme. Quinn ne put retenir un petit rire avant de se plaquer contre le mur derrière elle. Nonchalamment, elle posa une main sur son ventre avant de la remonter lentement vers ses seins. Gabriel ne quitta pas cette main du regard. **– Tu veux toucher… ?** Demanda-t-elle finalement, prenant une voix plus rauque qu'à la normale. **– Oh et plutôt deux fois qu'une mademoiselle…**Quinn rit à nouveau et tapa doucement son torse avant de prendre sa main, la plaçant là où se trouvait la sienne quelques instants plus tôt. Gabriel réprima un frisson alors qu'il prenait son temps pour caresser sa poitrine à travers le tissu. **– J'aime beaucoup…**Souffla-t-il, faisant sourire la jeune fille qui posait ses mains contre son bas-ventre, effleurant ses abdos du bout des doigts. **– Mhh, on est musclé… **Elle se pencha pour venir mordre l'oreille de son assaillant à son tour.

– **J'adore…**susurra-t-elle.

En guise de réponse, un nouveau claquement de doigts se fit entendre. Et les voilà tous deux, en sous-vêtements. Quinn ne pensait pas que son imagination fut capable de créer une chose pareille, mais à vrai dire, elle s'en fichait bien : pour l'instant, elle s'en prenait plein les yeux, et elle adorait ça.

**- Autant ne pas perdre de temps tout de suite, il y avait beaucoup trop de vêtements de toute façon…**

**- Je suis d'accord…**

Elle répondit goulument au baiser qu'il lui « imposait », griffant légèrement son torse en sentant le bassin de l'homme venir se coller contre le sien. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'il voulait, mais il était beaucoup plus tendre que ce qu'elle avait pu vivre avec Puck, il avait quelque chose en plus…._Enfin, c'est sûrement le rêve qui atténue les défauts et rend tout ça merveilleux_. Gabriel descendit ses baisers de plus en plus bas jusqu'à arriver au niveau des seins de Quinn. Frissonnant, elle sentit ses lèvres expérimentées lentement suçoter la peau, alors que ses doigts effleuraient ses seins à travers le fin tissu blanc. Il n'avait rien fait de spécial pour l'instant, mais elle pouvait déjà sentir ses tétons se durcir.

**- Mhhh…**Puis elle se rendit compte d'une chose : elle ne connaissait pas son nom. C'était assez embêtant. Lui, si. Comment ? Aucune idée.

Il malaxa lentement ses deux seins contre ses paumes avant de venir tirer sur le bas du issu. Sous la pression, ils se libérèrent de leur prison de dentelle, sous son œil approbateur.

**- T'es magnifique…**Murmura-t-il avant de reprendre son assaut : il les mordilla, les lécha, les caressa, plus ou moins vite, faisant ainsi jouer les soupirs et les gémissements de la jeune femme. Il arrivait déjà à lui faire perdre la tête. Il aurait très bien pu la faire jouir une première fois en se contentant de « martyriser » ses seins : ça aurait très bien marché. La culotte de Quinn était déjà bien mouillée. Noyant ses mains dans les cheveux châtains de l'homme, elle se mordit la lèvre et ne resta plus calme très longtemps. Descendant ses mains pour agripper la chemise de Gabriel, elle tira violemment sur les pans du tissu, arrachant les boutons qui retenaient le torse imberbe de son partenaire. Souriant à cette vue, elle laissa glisser ses doigts le long des abdos du torse de l'archange. Frissonnant sous ces attentions, Gabriel frissonna et se recula pour la regarder faire. Profitant de cette opportunité, la bouche de Quinn remplaça bien vite ses mains. La peau de l'archange était sucrée, douce. _Est-ce qu'on peut faire un suçon là ? _Fut-elle assez censée pour se demander. Elle mordilla, suçota, avant de sentir quelque chose durcir contre la peau de son cou. Souriant en coin, elle releva la tête vers Gabriel, un air malicieux dans le regard. Elle lui faisait son petit effet et elle en était particulièrement fière.

**- Ça ne va pas se calmer tout seul, tu sais…**L'encouragea-t-il avec humour, d'une voix rauque.

Lâchant un petit rire, la jeune cheerleader s'empressa de retirer son jean. Elle le fit glisser jusqu'aux chevilles de l'homme et rapprocha ses lèvres de son boxer, où la bosse qui le déformait ne pouvait être plus explicite. Pinçant ses lèvres entre elles, elle n'entama pour commencer qu'une petite série de baisers sur son sexe, à travers le tissu. Le grognement que Gabriel venait de pousser flattait son égo. Mine de rien, tout était encore tout nouveau pour elle, mais elle laissait son instinct dicter ses gestes. Elle entrouvrit la bouche afin de faire coulisser deux de ses dents contre l'élastique du boxer. Baissant la tête, elle baissa le morceau de tissu et sous la pression, le membre durci de l'envoyé du ciel se dressa fièrement. Quinn frissonna mais le regarda aussi avec appréhension. Et maintenant ? Elle faisait quoi ? Elle releva les yeux vers Gabriel qui lui adressa un nouveau regard d'encouragement. Il plaça l'une de ses mains derrière la nuque de l'adolescente, rapprochant sensiblement son visage de son sexe. Presque timidement, Quinn reprit sa série de baisers, maintenant son sexe d'une main lors de son opération.

**- Oh oui...C'est ça...tes doigts...bouge...les...mhh…**Obéissante, Quinn fit glisser ses doigts tout le long de la verge de Gabriel, confiante par les gémissements qu'il poussait. Pour agrémenter ses caresses, elle déposa ses lèvres contre son gland et le suçota légèrement. Gabriel poussa un cri. Souriant, elle sentit ensuite deux mains fortes la prendre par les hanches, la soulevant dans les airs pour ensuite l'allonger sur une table. Une table ? Elle ignorait comment cette table avait pu atterrir dans la pièce mais à vrai dire, elle s'en fichait pas mal. Elle fit glisser les bretelles de son soutien-gorge le long de ses bras et le balança un peu plus loin. Gabriel l'observait de haut en bas, le regard noir de désir.

**- Caresse-toi pour moi, bébé**…Susurra-t-il alors que sa propre main se baissait vers son membre, toujours tendu.

Se mordant la lèvre, Quinn titilla sa poitrine un petit moment avant de faire descendre lentement, très lentement, une main vers sa culotte. Elle joua un instant avec l'élastique de cette-dernière avant de caresser lentement ses lèvres, poussant quelques soupirs de plaisir. Elle contracta son ventre lorsqu'un doigt effleura son clitoris. Puis, elle se mit à se caresser plus franchement, gémissant de plus en plus fort, relevant son bassin, à la recherche de plus, beaucoup plus. Devant cette image des plus érotiques, Gabriel se rapprocha de la table puis s'y hissa. Il rajouta ses doigts à ceux de la jeune femme, qui poussa un cri de plaisir. La cadence de Gabriel était rapide, et le bruit érotique que ses caresses produisaient finissait de lui donner faim d'autre chose.

**- Plus…**murmura-t-elle. **S'il-te-plait**…Elle semblait sur le point de jouir à tout moment, mais Gabriel voulait encore faire durer le plaisir. S'agenouillant devant elle, il caressa son sexe, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose – il n'avait pas besoin d'être plus excité. Se mordant la lèvre, et ne quittant pas sa belle du regard, il saisit ses deux jambes pour les poser sur ses épaules. Il effleura l'entrée de Quinn du bout de son gland tout en lâchant un gémissement évocateur. La jeune fille haleta avant de le regarder.

**- Je…connais pas ton nom…**

**- Tu peux m'appeler Gabriel. **

Il lui fit un clin d'œil tout en souriant avant de s'introduire lentement en elle, lui arrachant un nouveau cri. Elle posa ses mains sur ses avant-bras et ferma les yeux, se mordant la lèvre. Gabriel descendit ses lèvres à ses seins avant de commencer des mouvements d'abord lents en elle. Étroite, douce, elle était _parfaite_ – ses mouvements augmentaient au rythme des gémissements de Quinn. Elle le griffait, le mordait, le commandait d'y aller plus vite ou plus doucement, et il adorait ça. Elle était enfin à lui. Leurs corps luisaient de sueur et glissaient en parfaite harmonie l'un contre l'autre. Soudain, il sentit les lèvres de Quinn se contracter contre son sexe et il sourit en coin : elle allait venir. Mordillant sa poitrine puis ses lèvres, il souffla contre ses lèvres entrouvertes avant de ralentir ses coups de bassin pour les rendre plus puissants. Il caressa lentement sa joue tout en la fixant dans les yeux.

**- Jouis pour moi, bébé…**

En l'entendant, un orgasme foudroyant s'empara d'elle, alors qu'elle criait le nom de son amant. Un orgasme aussi puissant qu'il fut la cause de son réveil. En sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade, elle regarda frénétiquement de partout autour d'elle. Ses yeux mirent un moment à s'habituer à l'obscurité de la pièce mais elle reconnut sa chambre sans grande difficulté. Ses cheveux étaient collés contre sa tempe et elle avait reculé ses draps. Illusion ou non, elle pouvait encore sentir la pression du poids de Gabriel contre le sien. _Ça alors…Depuis quand est-ce que les rêves peuvent avoir l'air si réel ? _Tout en rougissant, elle se demanda même si elle n'avait pas fait trop de bruit durant son sommeil.

De son côté, Gabriel observa l'Impala 67 disparaître dans la nuit, vers des contrées nouvelles, alors qu'avec un sourire fier, il disparut en un claquement de doigts.

* * *

Et voilààà :3

Si ça vous plait, n'hésitez pas à me demander d'autres pairings entre SPN/Glee, je trouve qu'il y en a bien peu ^-^'


End file.
